Avatar: The Looney Airbender
by Stratofarius
Summary: What if the classic story of the Last Airbender was told once more, but this time, with the classic characters of the Looney Tunes portraying the characters? Watch as toons meet bending in this charming, I say, charming crossover, doc!
1. The Bunny in the Iceberg

**Author's Notes: **So this is a crazy idea. I have to admit, I don't know what was on my mind when I came up with this. Basically, me and a few friends were talking about Zuko, and how he always had this lisp. I mentioned it was "Daffy Duck with a lot less spit", and suddenly, boom, I started imagining our favorite Looney Tunes playing the characters of the show. Cameos, guest appearances by characters from other shows, it all started to form in my mind in a whirlwind of toons and bending. And here's the first chapter: an experiment.

A warning, though. I have pulled some of the character's personality from other places in the Looneyverse, but in the end, I'll mesh them all together with the Avatar character's personality. Like with Lola. She's playing Lola, and while I love her personality in the Looney Tunes Show, her personality in Space Jam fits the role more than the other one. Therefore, this Lola is a mish-mashup of all those personalities, plus Lola's. Hopefully you guys like my choices, and have fun reading!

**Chapter One: The Bunny in the Iceberg**

A small, lonely canoe floated along the current in the quiet, icy sea of the South Pole. The two people on the boat, a young male pig with a "pony" and a young female bunny with a well-combed flock of blonde hair in front of her ears, calmly steered it with their wooden paddles, dodging the floating chunks of ice without any problem. Both of them were wearing a set of blue clothes, all of them designed for the cold climate of the South Pole: coats, gloves, jackets, boots, all of them designed to help them survive the snow, but most of all, connecting them to the Southern Water Tribe, a small collection of people living not too far away from them.

The pig and the bunny? Their names are Porky and Lola, and well, they're brother and sister. It's a bit hard to picture it, but trust me, they're siblings. The pig slowly leaned over the ledge of his canoe, looking at the water in front of him. Once he spotted a few fishes swimming around, a prideful grin appeared on his face as he silently stood up, one foot on the ledge of the canoe, and on his hand, a spear. "Oh, it's not e-esc-esca-e-e-esc-getting away from me this time." Porky said to himself, before looking over his shoulder at his uninterested sister, the grin still stamped on his face. "Watch and l-l-learn. _This _is how you c-c-catch a fish."

Lola rolled her eyes, resting her face on her hand, trying her best to look extremely bored. "Yes. Very exciting." She added as her brother carefully began the long process of catching one single fish. She looked at the side of the boat, watching her reflection (using the chance to adjust her hair by patting it two times), and smiled once she saw a fish, swimming around the area. She took a look at her brother, who was now tapping his chin, trying to figure out what part of the fish to stab, and carefully removed her glove, revealing... another glove, this time a white one. She flexed her muscles and raised her hand in the air, taking a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes, Lola began to make a wavy motion with her wrist, and with a pop, a bubble of water shot up, holding the fish in its center. "Porky, look!"

"Ssshh! L-L-Lola, you're going to s-s-scare him away!" Porky said, his eyes still trained on the poor fish. He licked his lips, wiggling his fingers, not losing sight of the fish. "Oooh, I c-can already smell it c-c-cooking. With a s-side dish of vegetables!"

Lola went back to focusing on the fish, now making circular movements with both her arms. "No, really, Porky! I caught one! How about you actually look instead of just assuming I didn't catch one?"

"P-please, Lola, that's not the w-w-ar-warri-wa-wa-combatant's way." Porky replied, focusing on the fish, just as Lola began to move the floating bubble over to Porky. "We f-f-focus on the moment and—"

POP! Just as Porky was finishing his grand speech, he raised his spear in the air, accidentally bursting the bubble that was right above his head with it. The water and the fish fell right into Porky's head, and the fish even hit Porky in the face with its tail, before jumping into water, blowing the raspberry at him and swimming away. "Ugh!" Porky slumped down on the canoe, glaring at the sea. "Why do t-t-they always d-do that?" He then angrily turned to Lola as he grabbed his warrior's wolf knot and squeezed an unrealistic amount of water out of it. "And you! W-why am I the one that gets wet e-e-everytime you play with your m-m-m-magic water?"

"First of all," Lola said, raising her finger. "It's not m-m-m-magic water, it's called waterbending." She said, leaning forward, this time raising an eyebrow. "And you do know that it's—"

"Y-yeah, yeah, it's an ancient art unique to our c-cul-cult-cu-cul-historical inheritance." Porky replied, shaking his wrist. "I'm just s-saying, that if I had weird magic p-p-p-powers... I'd f-first build a statue, then k-keep the weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird?" Lola replied, pointing at her brother. "I'm not the one who has a weird ponytail that doesn't even make sense considering your pink skin!"

"F-f-firstly, it's a warrior's wolf k-k-knot." Porky replied, crossing his arms. "S-second of all, I got this p-pink skin from our f-father's side."

"Porky, that's ridic—" But before Lola could even begin to question why Porky had pink skin and she didn't, even though they were siblings, the universe got in the way as the canoe began to stray into dangerous waters. Dangerously large chunks of ice began to approach the two, some of them at alarming speed. Porky quickly dropped his spear, grabbing the paddle, and did his best to paddle them out of harm's way, while Lola began to shout orders. "Left! Right! Left! Right! Okay, go forward, faster, faster, slower... back it up! A little to the left! A little to the right! Back it up, back it up, back it up, now, frontflip!"

That's when the two finally found themselves floating towards a big chunk of ice, unable to do anything to escape its mighty icy wrath. The siblings jumped off the canoe, Porky quickly grabbing his spear and club before jumping, and they landed on one of the floes, just as their canoe was smashed to smithereens, leaving them all alone, floating astray in a sea of floes, with no chance of escaping.

"... You call that a frontflip?" Lola asked, accusingly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, y-y-y-you don't like my steering?" Porky replied, standing up and shaking his hands, mimicking his sisters' waterbending moves. "Maybe you should have w-wat-water-w-wat-magically controlled the ice!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?!" Lola replied, throwing her hands in the air, the water behind her jumping into the air for a moment.

"Like I said before, I should have left you home." Porky replied, crossing his arms and turning around. "Leave to a g-g-gir-gi-female to screw things up!"

Lola's eyes were practically burning with anger after her brother's accusation. "You are the most sexist, immature..." she said, wildly swinging her hands, every movement causing a small crack on an iceberg behind them as Lola's rant got angrier and angrier. "... unlogical, nut brained, unusually hair-obsessed, pink-skinned, excessively stuttering, bad acting..." She raised her hand in the air, causing a bigger crack in the iceberg, one that caught Porky's attention.

"U-uh... L-Lo-Lo-Lola?" Porky said, his eyes widening as he pointed to the iceberg behind them.

"... one-note, very repetitive and all around dumbest _person_—"

"Pig."

"Sorry- _pig_ in the entire world!" Lola finished, throwing her hands in the air one more time, creating one last crack on the iceberg. "I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" She said, turning around with an angry glare, only to notice the iceberg, now displaying a split from the base to the top of the iceberg. As the iceberg slowly opens, Porky lets out a squeal, before protectively covering Lola with his arm, as a wave of water comes out of the now-open iceberg, sending them back several feet. Once the wave is gone, Porky looks up, checking to see if they're still alive, if his warrior's wolf knot is still there, and if his sister was fine. "Well, Lola, you've gone from weird to f-fre-f-freak-frea-exquisite."

"I-I did that?" Lola asked, looking at the iceberg behind them, standing up with a very surprised look.

"Yeeeep." Porky said, analysing the iceberg from its base to the top, nodding. "C-c-co-cong-congrat-well done!"

Suddenly, the water beneath them begins to glow a strange brilliant blue. As sbubbles come out of the water, the two siblings cower back from the rim, scrambling back on their feet. Without warning, an enormous iceberg bursts to the surface. Lola gets closer and stares at the iceberg while Porky behind her stretches out his hand as if he wants to hold her back, before throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes. There is a figure, a familiar figure, trapped in the ice, sitting with his legs crossed, glowing arrows on his head and hands. Lola looks at the iceberg, then back at her brother, pointing at the figure with his thumb. Porky shakes his head, mouthing a few words (and stuttering them, apparently), before Lola just gives up trying to talk with her brother and walks even closer. The figure ends up being a bunny, a bunny that looked like he had the same age as Lola and Porky (if bunnies and pigs can have the same age). The bunny soon opens his eyes, which also glow, getting another squeal from Porky.

"He's alive!" Lola yells, running back to Porky to grab his club. "We have to help him!"

"Lola!" Porky yells, following her with a spear on his hand. "We d-d-don't even know if it's an him!"

Just as Lola hits the iceberg with the club, trying to help the bunny to get out, a strong just of wind escapes from within the iceberg, sending them both back. The hole she made caused fissures to run over the iceberg, as the cracks opened with a big, dramatic explosion. An incredible and impossible to miss beam of light rockets towards the sky, practically forming a fireworks show that just yells out "HEY GUYS THERE'S STUFF GOING ON HERE."

* * *

"Finally!" A voice with an incredibly _wet _speech impediment yells. "Finally, finally, finally!"

The voice actually belongs to a duck, a black-feathered one, a smile forming on his beaks as he turns to face the rest of the ship he's on. You see, this duck is on a big, mean-looking ship belonging to the big, mean-looking Fire Nation. As he strolls down the bridge of the ship, sporting a nice, just-waxed set of Fire Nation armor, he looks over at the only point of the ship with cover.

Oh yeah, and he also has a big scar on his face, but I can tell you: not important to the plot at all.

"Uncle!" The duck yells as he approaches his uncle, a giant humanoid-looking chicken, wearing Fire Nation robes. The chicken looks up from his game of Foreign Chess, raising an eyebrow at his nephew's exclamation, especially because not only did he grab his attention, the duck also spit all over his face while doing so. "Do you realise what this means?!"

The giant chicken scratched his chin, looking at the big beam of light in the sky. "Well, Prince Daffy, that looks like, I say, that looks like a big beam of light coming out of the South Pole!"

"What?" Prince Daffy asked, raising an eyebrow, and turning around. "No, not that! That!" He said, pointing at a bunch of tiger seals playing with a beach ball. "I've never seen tiger seals so happy! Do you think they're on their mating period?"

Foghorn just glared at Daffy, giving us an aside glance. "No, boy, you don't understand. That big beam of light! Right there!"

Daffy slowly turns around, spotting the beam of light. He looks at Foghorn, then at the beam, then at Foghorn, then at the beam, then at Foghorn. "Seriously, what's up with it? It's been there for five minutes!"

"Don't you think, boy, that has something to do with the Avatar, a person that can bend, I say, bend all four elements, and who you have looked for during the most recent years of your life, while everyone believes that he's been dead for the past one hundred years?" Foghorn asked.

Daffy turned to a side of the ship, glaring at no one in particular."Everybody got that?!" He asked a couple of soldiers that were strolling around the ship. They looked at each other, nodding, and one of them raised their arms. "Yes?"

"Uhm, I thought this was a fishing ship?"

"... how long have you been with us, soldier?" Prince Daffy asked, leaning forward.

"Two years."

Prince Daffy simply raised one eyebrow, before turning around and going back to his uncle. "Uncle, if that is the Avatar, then it means my long search is about to come to an end!" He said, slamming his fist on the table.

Foghorn simply sighed, going back to his game of Foreign Chess. "Or maybe it's just celestial lights? We've been down this road before, Prince Daffy. And last time, you hit your foot going down it, so I don't want you to get excited over nothing." He then smiled, pointing at an empty seat near him. "Please sit. How about a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Prince Daffy said, raising his hands in the air. "Some orange juice maybe. With a bit of sugar. Diet sugar, because I want to lose weight down here in my hips. But later! Now, I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light! Full speed ahead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the iceberg, the mist begins to settle, as the beam of light has already disappeared. Porky had protectively clutched Lola, but now that everything had settled down, he reluctantly let go of her, both of them standing up to see what was going on. Porky walks in front of Lola, holding his spear in front of him. Suddenly, a blue figure emerges from the crater of the iceberg.

"S-s-stop!" Porky yells, raising his spear as the figure now stands atop the crater, looking down at the two siblings, causing Lola to marvel in wonder and fear, and Porky to get a semi-headache from all the lights. The circles of light finally die down as the bunny stops glowing, and then suddenly faints. Lola gasps, running forward to catch him before he crashes to the ground, while Porky pokes the bunny's head with the blunt tip of his spear.

"Stop it!" Lola says, waving the spear away.

"Yeah, y-you weren't angry when you t-t-thought he was d-d-dangerous." Porky comments, holding back the spear.

The bunny suddenly opens his gray eyes, gasping in awe as he stares at the Water Tribe bunny, her ears swaying in the wind for dramatic effect. "I-I need to ask you something..." the bunny says in a weak voice, although one can hear a strong New York accent on it.

"What?" Lola asks.

"Please... come closer."

"... Ooookay." Lola replies, coming closer. "What is it?"

The bunny opens his mouth. "Did I take a wrong turn at Albuquerque?" He asks in a clear and happier tone, which causes Lola to raise an eyebrow and Porky's jaw to just drop to the floor. The bunny stands up, revealing his clothes- some sort of orange and yellow monk's outfit that he'll never change for the next months- and looking at everything with a smile. "What's going on here?"

"Y-you tell us!" Porky yells, pointing at the bunny with the spear. "H-how did you get in the ice? And why aren't you f-f-fro-fro-froz-f-fro-solidified?"

The bunny slowly walks over to Porky, lowering the spear with his finger and looking at all the mess he created. "I'm not sure, doc, but no need to point that spear at my face."

At this point, grunts and groans could be heard coming from inside the crater as a giant creature with red-fur, two big eyes, wearing shoes and sporting an arrow similar to the bunny's in his head made his way out. The bunny rushed over, and quickly petted him, even if the creature looked very unusual. "Gossamer! How are you doing?!"

The creature responds by licking him with his giant tongue. "Ha! You're fine."

"W-w-what is that thing?!" Porky asked in a high-pitched voice.

"This is Gossamer, my flying..." The bunny looked at Gossamer, then shrugged. "... Gossamer."

"Yes." Porky nodded, pointing at Lola. "And this is Lola, my f-flying sister."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Porky." Lola said, raising her hands.

Gossamer looked at Porky with the glare that could pierce through a thousand souls. He leaned forward, opening his mouth, and sneezed, sending a blast of mucus that conveniently only hits Porky.

"Eehh... don't worry." The bunny said, raising his finger with a shy grin. "It'll wash off."

Lola covered her mouth in disgust as the bunny turned to her, smiling. "So, do you guys live around here?"

Porky points the spear once more at the bunny. "Dd-d-d-don't answer that! Did you see that c-crazy bolt of light? He was p-p-p-probably trying to w-warn the Fire Navy!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy." Lola said, rolling her eyes and pushing the spear away. "You can tell by that evil look in his eye." She said, pointing with her thumb at the bunny, who had found a carrot inside his outfit and was now munching on it, sending an uninterested look in Porky's direction. "This one's my brother, Porky. He's a bit paranoid."

"I can tell." The bunny commented as Porky did the _I'm watching you _motion several times. "I'm a... a... ACHOO!" The bunny sneezed, creating an air blast that sent him flying into the air. He lands on the ground with no problems, scratching his nose. "Bugs Bunny. Yeah, I have a surname."

Porky's jaw was on the floor once more. "You just sneezed." He said, and pointed at the sky. "And flew ten feet in the air?"

"Kinda improbable, since your name begins with B." Lola said. "You're an airbender!"

"Yeah... airbender." Bugs said, nodding. "Let's go with that."

"Giant l-light beams, flying b-b-bison, airb-b-bender..." Porky said to himself, walking in circles. "I think I g-got the m-m-m-m-midnight sun m-m-m-madness. I'm going home where I-I'm not the b-b-butt of every joke." He said, turning around and taking a step forward, promptly falling into the sea. He quickly got back on the ice, quickly hugging Lola for body heat.

"If you guys have no way to get back, Gossamer and I can give you all a lift!" Bugs said, pointing at his red-colored furry friend.

"Oh! I'd love a ride!" Lola said, running to the side of the bison. Porky, shrugged, following Lola, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to complain?"

"And r-r-risk staying here and f-f-freeze to death?" Porky replied, rolling his eyes. "N-n-no way, sister." The two siblings quickly climb on the bison, sitting on the saddle , with Porky clearly not excited for what's about to come, playing with Bugs' little staff that he had left in the saddle, while Lola was practically overflowing with anticipation.

"Alright, first-time flyers, hold on!" Bugs said, whipping the reins, as Gossamer growls in response. "Gossamer, yep-yep!" He yells, turning to no one in particular. "You see, we changed a letter, so we're original."

Gossamer takes a huge jump in the air, his shoes giving him the strength he needs, soaring through the air like a majestic eagle or Michael Jordan at a basketball game in a very "eh" movie with Bill Murray, who was obviously doing it for the money, before belly flopping into the water with a splash, before trudging through the water very slowly:

"W-wow, that was truly amazing." Porky said, sarcastically (like you even needed someone to point that out).

"Erhm... Gossamer's just a little tired. A little rest, some carrot juice, a nice massage and he'll be soaring through the skies." Bugs said, looking down at his pet, before turning back to Lola, who had given her brother an angry glance. She smiles at him, and Bugs smiles back. And he keeps on smiling.

Lola's smile slowly disappears as she raises an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Bugs continues to smile, before shaking his head. "Uh? Me, smiling? No, my... facial features just... froze. For a second. They're back now." He said, turning back to his reigns, and shaking his head. "Mental note: be more subtle."

"W-w-we can still hear you, buddy." Porky said from the back of the saddle.

* * *

Back at the Fire Nation ship, the sun had already set, and Prince Daffy was still standing on the bridge, staring at the distance, his fingers twitching, just thinking about getting the chance to finally grab that Avatar. Uncle Foghorn approached him, stretching his arms, and letting out a long yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed now, boy." He said, looking at Prince Daffy, who didn't respond. "A man needs, I say, a man needs his rest." He said once more, waiting for a response. "Prince Daffy, you need to rest. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. I know this sounds completely disheartening, very cruel considering recent events and will seem very out-of-character in the future, but, you won't find him. Your father, your grandfather and your great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"That's because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine _does._" Prince Daffy replied, turning to face his uncle. "The coward's hundred years of hiding are over. HONOR! HONOR! HONOR! HONOR! It's all about the honor, baby!"

* * *

And back to Gossamer (get used to this folks), the entire group was now asleep. Porky, of course, was sleeping in some crazy way designed to get in cheap laughs, while Bugs was just about falling asleep before Lola crawled towards him, resting her head on the ledge of the saddle.

"Hey." She said, looking down at the bunny.

"Hey." Bugs replied, not even looking up. "What are you thinking about?"

"Weird question considering the fact we just met," Lola said, before smiling back, "but I guess I was wondering, you being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Oh, no." Bugs replied, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people who knew him. And they said he was a pretty cool guy. Pretty good-looking too. They said that his eyes reflected the sunlight like the seas of the Fire Nation... but I didn't know him. Sorry."

"Okay. Just curious." She said, slanting her eyes in disappointment. "Although that does beg the question: why hasn't a Water Tribe Avatar been born? If the Air Nomads' Avatar is gone, then the cycle goes o—"

"Go to sleep, Lola." Bugs said, glaring at her.

"Oh, right. Good night." She said, before crawling back to her brother's side to sleep.

Bugs turns around to get in a comfortable place to sleep, before looking at the horizon with guilt. "I'm conflicted." He said, to no one in particular, before drifting off to sleep, entering a land of confused dreams and flashbacks which we won't explain until a later episode. A daring escape, as Gossamer and Bugs fly through the trembling skies, in the middle of a storm. A cry for help, as the rain and thunder causes them to fall, sinking down into the water. A deus ex machina being set up, as Bugs' tattoo and eyes glow, creating an air bubble around Gossamer and him, followed by a voice, a voice echoing through his dreams, waking him up from the memories…

"Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs." Lola continued, repeating the same word all over again, in a monotone, all while having a bored-out-of-her-mind expression on her face. "Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. Bugs."

Bugs shoots up, gasping for air. "I didn't do it! He forced me to do it! The butler did it!"

"Bugs! It's fine! We're in the village now." She said, pointing at the area around her. Indeed, they were now inside a hut. Bugs looked at himself and realized someone had removed his clothes. He gasped, taking a look at Lola, and then shook his head before nodding. "Everyone's waiting to meet you."

"Riiiight." Bugs said, standing up as he started to get dressed. "Give me just a second, I'll be right out."

Lola nodded, getting ready to step outside, but stopping for a moment to marvel at the blue arrow tattoos covering most of the bunny's body. What do they mean? Why were they there? She never got her answers, as Bugs finished getting dressed and walked out of the hut, holding his staff one hand and Lola's hand in the other. As they stepped outside, Bugs got to see wonderfully big Southern Water Tribe: a couple of huts and an igloo. He looked at everything with a raised eyebrow, before going "eh" and walking up to the group of people, both old and new. "Bugs, this is the entire village. Entire village, Bugs." Lola said, pointing to the group of people, who were cowering away in fear even after he bowed respectfully.

"Why are they scared of me?" Bugs asked, pointing at them while looking at Lola. "Did Gossamer try to dissect me with his acids once more?"

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years." Said a particularly old woman with gray hair, a piece of string around her neck missing a locket, and big Southern Water Tribe clothes. "We thought you were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

There was silence as Bugs' eyes widened, and one could feel him lacking the words for this situation. "E-extinct?" He asked in disbelief.

"Bugs, this is Granny." Lola said, gesturing towards the elderly woman.

"Call me Gran Gran." She said, waving at him while twiddling her fingers.

Porky, meanwhile, walked up to the group after sharpening his boomerang. He picks up Bugs' staff, a relatively easy task considering the Airbender was still pretty shocked after the news delivered by Gran Gran. "What is this, a w-wea-we-weap-wea-mechanism for self-defense? You can't s-s-stab anything with this!" He said, poking Bugs with the staff.

Bugs shaked his head, grabbing the staff from Porky's hand. "It's not for stabbing, doc, it's for airbending!" He said, opening his staff into a glider, an act that made Porky gasp in fright. The villagers responded with "oohs" and "aahs", which prompted Bugs to start an airbending demonstration, which included flying, making air slashes and doing loops in the air before crashing into the village's watchtower, causing it to crumble, an act made easy by the fact the watchtower was made out of snow. As Bugs lazily stood up, cleaning the snow from his clothes- and wondering who would be stupid enough to make a watchtower out of snow when your enemies could control _fire_- Porky ran over to the watchtower, completely shocked. "My w-w-w-watchtower!" He yelled.

"That was amazing!" Lola said, running up to Bugs followed by the village's kids, all of them clapping and trying to grab Bugs' leg.

"Well, gee, thanks, doc." Bugs said, scratching the back of his head.

"F-f-fantastic!" Porky said from the mound of snow that was once a watchtower. "You're an airbender, Lola's a waterbender. Together you c-c—can just waste time _a-a-all _day long! I'm just going to leave before a-a-anything screwy happens." He said, stalking off before a bunch of snow fell on him out of nowhere.

"You're a waterbender?" Bugs asked surprised.

"Well, sort of. Not yet." Lola said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, no more playing." Granny said, walking up to Lola and Bugs. "Come on, Lola, you have chores."

Once the two were far away from Bugs- who know had to deal with crazy villagers wanting to know more about him- Lola huddled near to her grandmother:

"I told you, he's the real thing Granny!" Lola said, clenching her fist. "I finally found a bender to teach me!"

"Don't put all your hopes in this boy, Lola." Granny said, shaking her head.

"But he's special, I can tell!" She said, closing her eyes. "I sense he's filled with _much _wisdom."

Lola opens her eyes again and sees Bugs placing his tongue on his staff. He raises his eyebrows in a cartoony way. "Comedic moment to set up mood-changing shot!" He said as the kids smiled, huddling all around him and asking for more tricks.

* * *

Back in the Fire Nation ship, Prince Daffy, now using much more normal Fire Nation clothes, instead of the clunky armor, panted as he maintained a firebending stance, glaring at two soldiers in front of him. From a chair, Uncle Foghorn watched everything while drinking tea. He sighed, shaking his head. "Again." He said, with a stern tone, and the fight began once more, as Daffy takes the first move by spreading his arms directly at the two soldiers, showering them in flames.

The adversaries easily block Daffy's attack, and he replied by shooting multiple blasts from his feet and arms. "CHOREOGRAPHY! IS! EASY! IN! ANIMATION!" he yelled after every successful attack. He jumped, managing to dodge another fire blast from his adversaries, and landed on the ground, ready to attack once more, but his uncle stood up, marching towards him.

"No!" He yelled once he approached his nephew, who lowered his arms, looking at his uncle. "Boy, power in firebending comes from the breath, I say, from the breath, not from the muscles!" He then stretched his arm. "If you want to unrealistically shoot fire out of your hands like a real man, your breath has to become energy in your body! The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: fire!" He yelled, directing a fire blast at his nephew that evaporates just before hitting him. "Now see there, boy, I could have given you another scar to prove a point, but I preferred to just scare you out of your pants! Get it right this time."

Prince Daffy shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air. "Enough! I've been on this stupid sequence all day! Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!"

"No, you are impatient, you still have yet to pose a real threat, and your redemption arc is three seasons, I say, three seasons away!" Foghorn said, shaking his head as he sat down once more. "Drill again!"

Daffy clenched his teeth in anger. He turned towards a soldier, screaming as volumes of spit come out of his mouth, blinding the soldier for a moment, allowing Daffy the chance to successfully attack one of the soldiers with a fire blast. "The sages tell us the Avatar is the last airbender, trademark Nickelodeon!" He said as Foghorn's expression changed from one of interest to disappointment. "He should over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! That way, when he defeats me, it'll be because he's too good, and not because I suck at capturing twelve-year olds who have been frozen for a hundred years! You _will _teach me the advanced set!"

Foghorn sighed. "Very well." He said on a dire tone, reluctantly conceding. "But first, I must finish my comically oversized meal!" He smiled, turning back to a roasted duck that showed out of nowhere. "See? We're not all that evil! Because we're eating."

* * *

Back in the Southern Water Tribe, Porky stood in front of his destroyed watchtower, holding his club proudly in the air. "N-now you s-see, men, it's important that you show n-n-no fear when you face a firebender! In the W-W-Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For w-w-without courage, how can we call ourselves men?!" He said, raising his club in the air, waiting for a cheer from his audience: a group of six, uninterested, little boys.

"I gotta go pee!" One of the little boys exclaimed after raising his hand.

"Listen!" Porky yelled, gritting his teeth. "Until your fathers return from the W-W-War, they're counting on you, all of you, to be the _new_ men of this tribe, and that means_ no i-i-i-interrupting my lore exposition for potty humor!_"

"But I really gotta go!" The little boy repeated, setting up the punchline.

".. alright." Porky muttered, sighing. "W-w-w-who else has to go?"

All the kids raise their hands and leave, leaving Porky to bury his face on his hands, all by himself. "T-t-t-the things I gotta do to get some d-d-decent character development..."

Before he could mull over his current situation any more, Lola ran up to him, a frown on her face. "Listen, Porky... have you seen Bugs?" The two then looked at the igloo used as a bathroom, watching as Bugs left it, zipping his pants up a bit higher. "Wow!" He said, grinning. "Everything freezes in there!" A bunch of kids laughed with him right after that, leaving Porky to look at the situation in despair.

"I don't get it." Porky said. "W-w-w-why does he says that and g-g-gets character d-development in tem m-m-minutes, and I h-have to wait an entire season?"

Lola's eyes widened. "Is he eating a carrot without having washed his hands?"

"STOP IT!" Porky yelled, running up to Bugs, who was still munching on a carrot. "What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for games with _the War_ going on!"

"Eeeh... what war, doc?"

"... You're k-kidding, right." Porky asked, glaring at the young bunny.

"PENGUIN!" Bugs immediately ran away from Porky, approaching a penguin not too far away from them.

"He's k-kidding, right?" Porky asked once more, the silence being the siblings' only answer.

A few minutes later, and by few we mean around thirty, Bugs was still busy trying to catch penguins. "Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" He asked one of the penguins, who tapped his chin, tapped his foot, wrote his number on a paper and gave it to Bugs, who fell belly first on the snow.

"Bugs?" Lola asked, approaching the penguin field. She soon spots Bugs, who stands up, cleaning himself of any snow.

"I have a way with animals." Bugs said, grinning proudly. "Probably because I am one. Wanna help me catch one?"

"I'll do that, Bugs." Lola said, giggling at the airbender's antics. "But for a deal. I help you to catch a penguin, and you teach me waterbending."

Bugs replied with a "nuh-uh sister" glare. "That seems like the most unfair deal of all time, Lola." He said, shaking his head. "You want to exchange a long-time, possibly exhausting service for a simple ten to twenty minutes of entertainment? I thought you were better, Lola. _I thought you were better_... also, I can't waterbend. Isn't there someone on your tribe who can teach you?"

Lola sighed. "No. You're looking at the _only _waterbender and coffee maker in the Southern Water Tribe."

Bugs raised an eyebrow. "This isn't right, Lola. A waterbender needs a water master... what about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders that can teach you."

"Well, maybe." Lola said. "But we haven't had contact with them for a long time. It's not like it's the second star to the right. They're an entire world away."

"Oh, but you forget, _I _have a flying Gossamer." Bugs said, raising his hands in the air. "It's ours, Lola! _I've got a flying twinkle in my eye! _Uhm, sorry. Just had that stuck in my throat for a long time. Lola, me and Gossamer, we can fly you to the North Pole and get you a water master!"

"That's..." Lola began, but couldn't find the words to complete. "Huh. I just... I just never had that chance. I... never really left home before."

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime, how about a lighthearted sequence to prepare for a wham moment?" Bugs asked as the two ran off into the snowy fields, ready to catch some penguins.

"_This is light-hearted!" _Both yelled as they collected penguins, doing all sorts of crazy antics along the way. _"We're having real fun!" _Both yelled once more as they finally managed to get on top of the penguins and sled their way down a giant hill. _"Nothing could bring us down!" _They yelled once more, before finally coming to a stop near a Fire Nation shipwreck. Bugs gets off his ride, walking over to it, looking at the amazing shipwreck in awe. "Woah! What's that?"

"A Fire Navy ship." Lola said as she let her penguin go and approached Bugs, suddenly adopting a darker tone. "And a very _bad _memory for my people. Emphasis on the italic _bad._" Bugs shrugged, walking towards the ship, still looking at it in awe. "Wait, Bugs, no!" Lola yelled. "We're not allowed to go near it! The ship could be booby-trapped."

"If you want to become a great bender, you have to let go of fear." Bugs said.

"Where did you get that from?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The great big book of_ just get on the ship, Lola._" Bugs replied, rolling his eyes as Lola followed him. The two ventured closer toward the ship, and Bugs helped Lola to climb some of the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship. They crawled through a hole in the hull of the ship, and were soon walking through the silent rooms of the shipwreck, as some white hamsters roamed the otherwise deserted ship. Bugs silently entered a room stocked to the rim with weapons.

"This ship has haunted my tribe ever since Granny was a _little girl_." Lola said, analysing the dead hallways in silence. "It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

There was the sound of a record scratch, and we can see Bugs holding the record in a record player, his eyes widened. "Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen _any _war."

Lola just stared at Bugs with a surprised look, as pieces of the puzzle began to come together in my mind. "Bugs... how long were you in that iceberg?"

"Couple of days, I suppose."

"I think it was more like a hundred _years!"_

"WHAT?!" Bugs yelled, taking a step back and shaking his head. "That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred and twelve-year-old man to you?! Plus, it would make our relationship just too creepy-"

"Think about it. The War is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there for a hundred years! It's the only explanation!" Bugs reaction to this revelation was one of comprehension. Still wanting to believe Lola was just playing some sick prank on him, the bunny takes a step back, leaning against a wall, before slumping to the floor in shock.

"A... hundred years?" He repeated to himself. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

Lola approached him, squatting besides the frightened bunny. "I'm sorry, Bugs. Maybe there's a bright side to all this."

Bugs nodded, a smile appearing on his face even after learning the sad truth behind him being frozen on the iceberg. "I did get to meet you."

"That was unsubtle and way too obvious." Lola said, shaking her head, but her disapproving look is soon replaced with a warm smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." She pulls him to his feet as the two begin to exit the shipwreck. "Bugs, let's get back, this place is creepy."

"You already said that five seconds ago, just in different words." Bugs said, turning back to face Lola, not noticing as he tripped over a thin rope, barring the entrance, thus trapping them. "What was that you said about booby traps?"

"Oh, I said the ship could be booby-trapped. Which means I can say, with pride: _I told you so!_" Lola replied, tapping her chin to remember the exact gears and engines of the shipwreck begin to power up and function. In shock, Bugs and Lola followed the movements of the machines until suddenly, a flare was fired. Silence fills the air, until the sound of the flare exploding on the sky could be heard.

"Hold on tight!" Bugs said, taking a surprised Lola in his arms and flying out of the ship through a hole in the ceiling, all with the help of enhanced airbending jumps. "How convenient of them to install a hole right on the roof of the booby-trapped room, eh?"

* * *

But unbeknownst to them, another person observed their activities from afar. Prince Daffy peered through his telescope, following every movement the duo makes as Bugs, still holding Lola, jumps down the side of the ship. "The last airbender!" He yells, his grip on the telescope tightening as the duo walks away. "Quite agile for his old age..." He then turned around, marching to one of the soldiers on the bridge. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar!" The soldier nods as Prince Daffy returns to his telescope, observing as the duo approach the Southern Water Tribe. "As _well _as his hiding place..." He said, smiling to himself, as the _S.S First Impressions _sailed through the seas, ready to get its entire staff's butt kicked by a twelve-year-old body.

**To be Continued!**

**Next Chapter: **The Avatar Retoirns

(Get it? Cause Bugs' has na accent. And it sounds like that when he says it. Ooooh, genius!)


	2. The Avatar Retoirns

**Author's Notes: **The magnificent (well, not actually magnificent) tale continues. I don't own the Looney Tunes or the Avatar characters. If I did, I would make a movie all about me talking with Daffy Duck. Seriously, who doesn't want to do that?! Thanks!

**The Avatar Retoirns**

Ha! Ha! Oh god, that title is hilarious. Using jokes that need audio in a text-only story… you are a genius!

Ha…

… oh, right, the story.

When we last saw our heroes- if we could use that term to talk about them, I mean, so far, they're not really heroes, just one semi-hyperactive naïve trickster, a girl filled with hope and an extremely paranoid boy, but since that title is too long, let's just call them heroes- they had successfully triggered a flare in a century old Fire Navy ship, warning another ship (that just happened to be floating nearby) of their location. As Bugs and Lola returned to the Tribe, they found that a line of adults were at the entrance, ready to "welcome" them back, but not before a group of cute and innocent kids joyfully ran towards them.

"Yay!" The kids cheered. "Bugs' back! We're easily excited because nothing happens here!"

"Eeeeh... what's up, kids!" Bugs said, replying with the same level of joy. He raised his head, noticing all the adults, and silently leaned towards Lola. "I don't think the old guys are happy to see us back."

"What gave you that idea?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both turned to face the adults: one of them was sharpening an axe, another was eating raw beef, ripping it apart with his hands and another one was writing "crucify him" in a sign.

"Just a hunch." Bugs said, gulping.

"I k-knew it!" A stuttering voice yelled, as Porky ran through the line of adults, pointing at Bugs. "You signaled the F-Fire Navy with that f-flare! You're leading them straight into us, aren't you?"

"Porky, stop being so paranoid!" Lola said, stepping in front of Bugs. "This was simply a circumstantial event that only happened thanks to certain events and discoveries that led us to a path which could only end in this version of our universe!"

"... which means..." Porky asked, glaring at the two.

"There was a booby trap on that ship, and we boobied right into it." Bugs said from behind Lola, who was desperately trying to hush him.

"Lola, you shouldn't have gone on that ship!" Gran Gran said, stepping forward. "Why couldn't you listen to all my ominous warnings and eerily profound descriptions of the place?! Now we could all be in great danger!"

"… don't blame her." Bugs said, gently pushing Lola aside and stepping forward. "I brought her there. It's my fault." He raised his head, tapping his chin. "Although it was very easy to convince her to step inside, so maybe you should start talking to her about trusting people she found trapped inside icebergs—"

"Aha! The t-traitor confesses!" Porky said angrily, pointing right at Bugs' nose. "Warriors, step away from the traitor!" As the children walked away, all while tribe members melodramatically played the a sad song in the background. "T-this foreigner is _banned _from the v-village!"

"Porky, you're making a mistake." Lola said, clenching her fists.

"Yeah!" Bugs said, nodding. "And since when do you have authority over the entire place? Shouldn't you consult with the elders? How does the political system here work, anyway? Is it bi-partisan?"

"… n-n-no!" Porky said, stomping down his foot. "I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm p-protecting you from t-thr-thre-malicious beings like him!"

"Bugs is not our enemy!" Lola replied, glaring down at her brother. "Don't you see? Bugs brought us something we haven't had in a long time…"

"Electricity?" One of the adults asked.

"No, he—"

"Fresh, clean water?" Another adult asked.

"No! Bugs—"

"Women's suffrage?"

"No!" Lola yelled. She sighed, raising both of her hands. "Bugs' brought us_ fun_."

"F-fun?!" Porky repeated, slightly annoyed. "We can't f-fight firebenders with fun! It's an abstract concept! It cannot h-hur-hu-inflict physical damage on p-people!"

"You should try it some time." Bugs said, munching down on a carrot. "It's good for your skin."

"Get out of our village!" Porky said, pointing at the snowy mountains behind Bugs. "_Now_!"

"You want me to get out of your village?" Bugs repeated, slowly, pointing with his carrot at himself and then at the village.

"Yes!" Porky nodded, angrily.

"So you want me to get out." Bugs asked.

"Yes, I w-want you to get out!"

"But I want to get in."

"But I want y-you to get out!"

"I really want to get in."

"No! No! No! Y-you're going to get out!"

"But what if I get in?"

"You're g-going out!"

"In?"

"O-out!"

"In?"

"O-out!"

"Out!"

"I-In!"

"Alright, fine, I'm getting out!"

"No!" Porky yelled back, marching towards Bugs. "I w-want you to get in!"

"If I'm getting in, you're getting out!" Bugs turned around, but Porky grabbed his shoulders.

"I _am_ g-getting out, bunny!"

"Fine! Then get out!"

"F-fine!" Porky said, adjusting his coat and marching out of the village as Bugs took his place besides Lola, a smug smile on his face. He munched on a carrot, watching as Porky marched away from the village for a few minutes, before realizing what he was doing and running back. "_GET OUT!_"

"Gran Gran, please," Lola said, turning to her grandmother, clasping her hands together. "Don't let Porky do this!"

"… what is our political system, anyways?" Gran Gran said to no one in particular, before being brought back to the real world. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Lola. You knew going on that ship was forbidden, and yet you went in. As a responsible adult, I shall listen to the paranoid child and say… maybe it's best if the airbender leaves."

"Fine!" Lola said, throwing her hands in the air. "Then I'm banished too! And no, Porky, that doesn't mean you can have my room!" She turned around, and began to drag Bugs away. "Come on, _let's go._"

"Where d-do you think you're going?" Porky asked, stepping in front of her.

"To find a waterbender." Lola said, pushing him aside. "Bugs is taking me to the North Pole."

"I am?!" Bugs asked, raising an eyebrow and his hands. "Oh no, don't drag me into your family issues!"

"Lola!" Porky said, dropping the glare for the first time since the two returned from the ship, and replacing it with a frown. "Would you r-really choose him over your tribe? Over your own f-family?!"

The female bunny stopped dragging the airbender, right between Gossamer and her tribe. A beat. Lola looked at the Tribe, then at Bugs.

"With your b-brother?"

Lola raised an eyebrow, looking back at Bugs.

"Where you've lived all your life?!"

Another beat. Lola kept looking at Bugs.

Bugs slowly stood up, standing in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Lola." He said, a frown on his face. "I don't want to stand between you and your family. I just… wouldn't feel right knowing I did this to you. Even if I like seeing your brother's "just-got-pranked" face."

"So." Lola said, looking down, still visibly upset. "You're leaving the South Pole. This… this is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Bugs said, nodding to where the two had stood a few hours ago, talking about the best ways to penguin sled. "And for following me into that ship. Even though your grandmother told you not do so. For a long time. Yeaaah, on second thought that does seem like a stupid idea, doesn't it?"

"Where will you go?"

"I think I'll go back home. To the other airbenders." He chuckled as he turned around to face Gossamer. "Wow. Just remembered I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Or fed my pet. Or cleaned my nuclear power station. Better set my anticipation levels really high so the damage I get from any sudden revelations will never be fixed by any kind of therapy!" He laughed once more, expecting everyone to laugh with him, but when all he got were glares and frowns, he stopped, just as he climbed Gossamer's head with the help of his airbending. "Nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your b-big red t-thing fly now, _air bunny._" Porky said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Porky, real subtle." Bugs commented, before flicking Gossamer's reigns and yelling "yep yep". The big red thing didn't fly, merely rising and growling at its owner.

"Yeah, y-yeah, I thought so!" Porky said, mockingly. "At least _m-my _big red thing f-flies when I want it to fly."

"No! Buuugs!" A random girl ran through the crowd, standing next to Lola, tears coming out of her eyes like a fountain. "I'll miss y—" Unfortunately, she never got to finish her sentence, as Lola punched her in the face without even turning back to look at her.

"_Beat it._" She said under her breath to the girl. "_He's mineeee._"

"I'll miss you too, random stranger." Bugs said, nodding to everyone before staring at Lola for a few long minutes, the two frowning like this was the worst moment in their lives (wait until they get to season two, oh boy, that's a _doozy_). Porky slowly slid into view, an eyebrow arched. "Could we s-speed this up?" He asked, looking at his wrist. "I've g-got a village to look after."

Bugs let out one last sigh and pulled on Gossamer's reigns, as the big red thing walked away from the village, eventually disappearing behind a hill. As the village returned to norml, Gran Gran walked up to Lola, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lola, you'll feel better, especially since we finally decided to set up a real political system for our tri—"

Lola slapped her grandmother's hand away, turning around to face her with tearful eyes. "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you ruined my cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!" She gestured in the direction Bugs took off. "There goes my only chance to become a real waterbender! And of seeing the outside world! And of actually having a social life that goes past my idiotic brother!" The girl looked down, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her coat, marching away furiously, leaving Gran Gran to stare at the snow.

Meanwhile, Porky approached the young boys outside the village, getting them ready for battle. "A-alright, men, ready our defenses! The F-Fire Nation could be in our shores at any minute!... and _no potty jokes!_"

* * *

A grunt.

"Yeah." Bugs replied, looking at his half-eaten carrot. "I agree. The daffodils are really nice this time of year."

The two were not that far away from the village, lazily lying on an ice formation. The young bunny was staring at the sky, while Gossamer was too busy trying to get bits of snow out of his shoes. Gossamer grunted once more, and Bugs sighed.

"Yeah, I liked her too." Bugs stared at the carrot. "I mean, Porky was just paranoid. Of course a Fire Ship would coincidentally be near enough to see that hundred year old flare—" Bugs stopped talking as soon as he spotted something unusual and pretty dangerous: a Fire Nation ship, advancing towards the Southern Water Tribe, apparently unnoticed. "I gotta stop using sarcasm in bad situations."

Bugs stood up, motioning for Gossamer to stay there as he slid off the ice formation, running towards the village. Gossamer replied with another long grunt, and got back to removing bits of snow from his shoes.

* * *

Prince Daffy remained motionless as his servants helped him put on his battle outfit, covering almost every part of his body with armor. The duck didn't move an inch, staring at the nothing in front of him with a glare full of determination, even as his servants scratched his beak for him or fed him meat and juice.

"Prince Daffy, you must choose…" Foghorn said, raising his hand with a glare, as he abruptly pointed to a servant holding two types of helmets- one red with blue details and one blue with red details. "Which one do you think looks better?"

"Think I'll take the one with the blue details." Daffy said, tapping his chin. "That's because they look like lightning bolts. I like lightning bolts. They're important to me and to the plot."

* * *

Porky was going through a similar process, except this one he was doing all by himself (_contrast!_) while inside his little tent. He put on his gloves, boots, bindings, eventually applying face paint. At first, he accidentally painted his face all black. Before the censors could kick in, he painted some white lines, but groaned once he realized he basically did some whiskers right next to his nose. Eventually, he gave up, going for an all-blue face paint, similar to a classic Water Tribe face painting. He grabbed his club, glancing at a candle who did a dramatic dance that Porky interpreted as flickering, before leaving his tent and going towards the low wall surrounding the village.

"Kurak! What did I tell you about being stupid for dramatic shots?" A mother told her son as she squatted besides him, picking him up. However, a loud sound attracted her attention, causing her to turn in fright, in complete sync with all the other villagers. Suddenly, the ground began to quake, and a rumbling noise could be heard in the distance, just as the mother (now carrying her child) and other citizens backed away in fright, bits of the wall cracking and breaking off. As a watchtower on the wall collapsed (again, _who made these out of ICE?!_), Porky stared at the distance, his jaw almost dropping to the floor.

"Oh n-no."

The citizens began to flee from the scene, now entering full-on useless citizen mode (except for the soundtrack band, who kept playing even as the world around them was destroyed… god bless those men), as Lola ran past them and approached her brother, her look turning into one of horror as the enormous shadow of the bow of Daffy's ship came into view. "Oh n-nooooo." was all Porky said as the ship cut through icy sea, a giant sign saying " NOW GASP" attached to its front. The ship's bow plowed through the snowy shores, splintering the ground, all while the same tribe member from before continued to viciously bang on his drums, providing the soundtrack to the situation. The ship's approach caused a large crack that quickly travelled towards the village and through the wall as Lola helped people get into their tents, all of them swinging their arms in the air and running around in circles. As she finished helping her grandmother get inside, Lola turned back to view her brother. "Porky, _GET AWAY!"_

Porky was still standing on the wall, the bow of the ship getting closer and closer. Porky gritted his teeth, raising his club in the air and—"Why am I even d-doing this?" He asked, arching his eyebrows and looking at the club. "Like there's any way I'd hit that. You know, f-folks, there's a fine, fine l-line between comic relief and s-s-stupidit—" But before Porky could finish his rant, the bow crumbled a large part of the wall into ruins, sending the snow sliding downwards and pushing Porky several feet back before he landed to a halt. With a loud hiss of steam, the ship came to a halt as well, which prompted the villagers to leave the safety of their tents to stare at complete shock at the large vessel.

The bow of the ship opened, creaking forward in a burst of steam, forming a walkway, causing Porky to back up and fall to the ground once the bow hit the ground with a loud thud. The villagers gathered close around, some of them even covering their eyes as Prince Daffy emerged from the mist, singing out loud his own theme song. "BAM BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAAAAM!" He was about to finish, stepping into the snow with two guards right behind him. Porky raised his club in the air, charging towards him, and Daffy simply kicked the club to his left following that with another kick that sent Porky into the snow. "Pretty cool, huh?" He said to no one in particular, contemplating his nails. "Now, who said I was just a duck with a temper? Where was I? Oh yes." He nodded towards the soundtrack band, and the leader quickly changed the papers, counting to three and finishing the theme song. "BAM BAM BAAAAAAAAAM! _Grand finale_."

All the villagers stared in shock at Daffy, who just rolled his eyes. "Simpletons. Probably never saw steam or electricity in their lives. With the way technology is so undeveloped and so _unexplained_ in this world, you never know." He said, shrugging, as he walked towards the villagers. "Villagers! Bring me all your elderly!" He yelled, raising his hand into the air, only to receive silence as a resposne. "… right." He leaned back towards one of the soldiers. "_Kick officer Patel out of the ship, that line was ridiculous. _Ahem! I said… where are you hiding him?!

The villagers remained silent, and Daffy stepped forward, grabbing a random member of the crowd. "He'd be about this age!" He said, pointing at the random person, finally noticing he grabbed a little baby. He shoved the baby back in the crowd and pulled out Gran Gran. "This age! Just… not a woman! And with beard! Perhaps even gray hair! Master of four elements! And definitely not wearing those horrible clothes!"

Daffy shoved Gran Gran back in the crowd, walking in circles before swinging his arm out, releasing a blast of fire that passed just over the head of the crowd. "I know you're hiding him! Come oooon! I've been looking for you for years now! Please, just _come out!_" He tapped his feet on the ground, sighing. "Fine, if you want to do this the hard way…" He said, gritting his teeth as the music built up. "I'm going to cover my eyes and count to three. If, when I open my eyes, the Avatar is not in front of me, we're going to have a really, really bad time!"

As the prince placed his hand over his eyes, Porky eyed his club, the face paint mostly gone as he stood up, grabbing the club. A child slowly threw him a spear, mouthing the phrase "no potty jokes", to which Porky replied with a grin. He turned towards Daffy, who was still on number one, even if it had already been twenty seconds, and charged towards him. The duck, however, turned around with a smile. "A-ha! It was all a trick, you fool!" He said as he grabbed the club with one hand, hitting Porky's face with the other. "Oh, I don't want to gloat, but I didn't think that hand trick would work. It did work on that clone of mine hiding behind my mirror, though."

The pig fell to the ground, dropping his club, and he quickly grabbed his boomerang from god knows where (I don't think any of us want to know where they pull out their stuff from), throwing it towards Daffy. Daffy, who was slowly walking towards Porky just for the sake of it, easily dodged it, and when Porky attempted to charge at him with the spear, he easily broke parts of it with his forearm, pulling it from Porky's grasp. With a smug grin, he poked the pig with his own weapon, and then broke it in half, two small balls of fire appearing on his fingertips. "You shall forever remind today as the day you almost successfully hit Prince Daffy, of the Fire N—"

CLANG! Daffy found himself letting out a yell of pain as the boomerang returned and hit him right in the back of his head. Porky only celebrated for a moment as Daffy gritted his teeth, getting ready to attack. But something else grabbed his attention. Not some_thing_. Some_one_. Someone on top of a penguin, sliding down towards the village. And also… humming his own theme song. "Daaa, daaa daaa, daaaa!" Bugs yelled as he approached the village, grinning as he collided into Daffy, flying into the air and sending the falling backwards, soaring into the air and landing several feet away on his face, his helmet falling on his rear.

"Eeeh." Bugs said as he landed near the villagers, munching on a carrot. "What's up, doc?"

The villagers stared at him in silence, before bursting into cheers and celebration. "B-Bugs." Porky said, a bit… under the weather. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh, what's that?" Bugs said, raising his ear. "I'm sorry. Did I just hear you saying _oh I guess banishing you wasn't a good idea after all?_ Because if I didn't, I could always go penguin slide somewhere else."

"Alright, a-alright!" Porky said, standing up. "… I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry foooor?"

"… for… for… for not trusting you. And for stealing your staff at night. And for rubbing it against at my face. R-repeatedly."

Bugs stared at Porky with wide eyes as the pig shook his hand. "_No amount of therapy will ever fix this."_

The two turned to face Prince Daffy, who was standing up, his beak now on the other side of his face. Glaring at Bugs, he readjusted his beak, muttering to himself. "He makes a fool out of me in front of them and even hums his own theme song? He's a threat not only to my position of power, but also to my masculinity! Men! Spread out!" The soldiers followed his command, surrounding Bugs and assuming fight stances. Bugs did the same, holding his staff in front of him. He swept the ground with his staff, showering the soldiers with snow, and then slammed it on the ground, sending another shower of snow towards Daffy, who easily melted it off.

"Looking for me, Doc?" Bugs asked, ready to attack once more.

"Wait. You're the Avatar?!" Daffy asked, jaw dropping to the floor. "You're the airbender?!"

"Bugs?!" Porky asked.

"Eh, I knew it." Lola said, shrugging. "Considering the information that's well-known to the public, you'd think we'd have associated the facts long before this, don't you?" She looked at all the other three main characters, who were now glaring at her. "Fine, fine. Oooh. _What a surprise._"

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter." Daffy said as the two began moving about in a circular pattern, both awaiting the attack of the other. "And you're just a child! You'd think that this fact would actually make me happy due to it making this fight considerably more easier, but, no, I'm angry!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Bugs said.

"Am I?" Daffy asked, stopping. "That's something that was never that clear to me. I mean, I'm a duck, and there's no discernible traits that can pinpoint my exact age. I'm supposed to be fifteen and yet I look more like I'm… I'm…"

"Eighteen?"

"Seventeen?"

"Seventy five?"

"No! That doesn't matter now!" Daffy yelled, launching a series of fire blasts at Bugs, who defend himself by doing a little dance, a pirouette, landing on his tiptoe and twirling his staff. The fight continued, until one of the blasts was accidentally directed at the villagers, an act that made Bugs stop fighting.

"If I go with you," He said, holding out his staff in front of him as a sign of peace, "will you leave these people alone?"

Daffy stood up, tapping his chin. He opened his mouth, but Bugs soon spoke again. "If you say yes now, I'll throw in the keys to my big red thing free of charge." Daffy's reply was another tap of the chin, to which Bugs replied with "and a free dinner at MacBender's." After this last offer, Daffy finally agreed, and the soldiers apprehended Bugs, taking away his staff.

"A-ha!" Daffy yelled. "Victory is MINE! I won! All those years of hard work built up to this day, the day I captured the Avatar using simple basic _diplomacy!_"

Lola stepped forward. "No! Bugs! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Lola." Bugs replied, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine. By the way, _thanks for helping me in that fight back there, eh?!_" He said, his smile disappearing from his face.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation." Daffy replied as the soldiers took Bugs into the ship, also bringing with them the Water Tribe soundtrack band.

"Why are you bringing them along?" Bugs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to have my own personal soundtrack band. It makes life more exciting. Plus, that soundtrack? I smell an Annie Award coming our waaaay!" He said, snapping his fingers and pointing at Bugs. "Oh, excuse me, I have to bring everyone's moods down." As the giant bow closed, Daffy stared down at the Water Tribe members and raised his hand, a mischievous grin in his face. "AND NOBODY IS GOING TO BRING. ME. DOOOOOOWN!" He yelled as the music entered its grand finale, the bow locking into place with a thud.

* * *

Later that day, the Water Tribe was very, very busy. Half of the tribe was discussing the new bi-partisan political system that would be adopted later that year to avoid what politicians were calling "the bending cliff" and the other half was busy reconstructing some of their houses by using… ice. Seriously? Because that worked so well in the first time! Hey! How about making a squad of people to go on that big ship and just take stuff from there! Stuff like… better materials! Come on, people! Think! Maybe I should stop worrying about this so much, after all, this place never shows up on the show after these two episodes.

Yeah. Think about that.

Lola was too busy brooding to look at anything. After hours of meaningless stares into the fire, she finally turned around and spoke up. "Porky." She said, just as her brother walked past her, carrying a sack filled with tools. "Listen… we have to go after that ship, Porky. Bugs saved our tribe, and now we have to save him."

"Yeah, t-the way that ponytail g-guy couldn't beat a twelve-year-old makes me th—"

"Porky!" Lola yelled, standing up. "Don't you understand?! He's on our side! If we don't help him, no one will!"

"I just said that our chances are really high, especially since we're the main characters—"

"I know you don't like Bugs, but you can't deny the change he brought to our lives!"

"The guy h-hums his own theme song, I think we can beat him p-pretty easily—"

"And the most important part, he's the Avatar—"

"W-W-WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM, WOMAN!"

Lola stopped talking once Porky repeatedly pointed at the canoe he had just finished preparing, which prompted his sister to run up to him to give him a big ol' hug, filled with love. "G-get in," Porky said, putting on his sunglasses and offering one to Lola, "we're going to s-s-save your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Lola said, putting on her sunglasses and entering the canoe.

"… yet." Porky added with a smirk as he entered the canoe, and Lola replied with another smirk.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

The siblings gritted their teeth as they turned to see their grandmother, who looked down at them… before smiling warmly. "Take this, you'll need it." She said, handing them a sleeping bag. "And these too." She nodded, handing them a bag filled with your food. "And this." A bag full of rocks. "You have a long, tiring, three-season long journey ahead of you. You never know when it's time to get stoned." Gran Gran then looked at Lola. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender… and you, my brave warrior, be brave to your sister. Also, bring back the soundtrack band, life without them here is so _quiet_."

"Y-yeah, okay, Gran." Porky said, a bit embarrassed as Gran Gran suddenly hugged the two. However, he couldn't hold back a smile as his grandmother gave him a pat in the back.

"Aang is the Avatar, the main character, and the main selling point for the toy line. You both found him for a reason: to keep this war from reaching arc fatigue." Gran Gran said, clasping her hands. "Now your destinies are intertwined with his. And by intertwined, I mean _intertwined._" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"… I don't get it." Lola said.

"Oh, you will." Gran Gran said, taking a step back. "You _will._"

"A-alright, sister." Porky said, cracking his knuckles. "It's a bunch of sea to the ship, we're just t-two kids, it's the S-South Pole… and we're wearing a-anachronistic sunglasses."

"… let's find a better mode of transportation." Lola said, raising her finger and pointing at the icy hills just as Gossamer finished climbing them, growling as he spotted the far-away tribe. "Look! Gossamer! What an incredibly useful coincidence!"

"O-oh boy." Porky said to himself as his sister excitedly left the canoe and ran towards the giant red thing. "This is g-going to suck."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Prince Daffy's ship, Bugs, Daffy, Foghorn and a few soldiers were all standing on the deck while the soundtrack band started to play a rap-like tune. Bugs' hands were still bound behind his back as Daffy walked from one side to the other, inspecting the bunny's staff:

"I suppose this staff will be an excellent gift to my father." Daffy said, turning to Bugs. "But I suppose you wouldn't know what a father is, having been raised by monks!" He said, raising his hands in the air as all his soldiers started yelling "ooooh". "Apply cold water to the burned area because you've just been burneeeeed!" Daffy yelled back as the soldiers started to chant "go Daffy", leaving Bugs to just stare at everything with a _this is the stupidest person I have ever seen in my entire life _expression.

Foghorn had a similar expression, but instead of just staring at everything, he pulled out a plank of wood from his sleeve and whacked Daffy in the head, prompting the soundtrack band to stop playing. "Now, boy, if all you're going to do is rub useless facts in your prisoner's face, that is, I suggest you do it while he's behind bars." He then turned to Bugs. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Right! Good idea, Uncle." Daffy said, slapping away the birdies flying around his head. "Soldiers! Take him to a prison hold. And you," he turned to Foghorn, handing him the staff. "Take this to my quarters. I have to get back to my daily brooding session."

As Daffy walked away and the soldiers took Bugs to a prison hold, Foghorn stared at the staff before turning to a firebender. "Do you mind taking this to his quarters? I'm old, I say, I'm old and that allows me to slack off."

Underneath the bridge, two soldiers were taking Bugs to the prison hold, one in front of him and the other one behind him. He looked up at the soldier in front of him with a sly grin. "I bet I could defeat both of you with my hands tied."

"Not amused." The soldier replied, and Bugs shrugged, turning to the other soldier, pulling out a carrot from his sleeve and offering it to him. Once the soldier rejected it, Bugs began his attack by poking the soldier in the eye with the carrot, which made him fall to the ground, all while yelling nonstop. "It's… it's just a carrot." Bugs meekly said, turning around and blowing the first soldier

away with his airbending- sorry, had to go to the bathroom. The blow sent the soldier flying against the wall, which allowed Bugs to easily escape by just walking around the soldier on the floor (who was still yelling). Bugs even yelled "it's just a carrot" once more, before beginning his frantic run down the corridors- running and panting, always looking over his shoulder to check if anyone was following him

"Sir!" One soldier yelled as he entered the deck, panting. One of the ship's lieutenants stopped playing Super Distracting Scrabble with another soldier just to hear the tired soldier tell him that the Avatar had escaped. "The Avatar…" The lieutenant runs over to the soldier that was playing with him. "The Avatar has escaped!"

* * *

"_Fly l-like an eagle_," Porky sang as Gossamer swam through the sea, an exceedingly worried Lola in the back of the saddle as Porky continued his attempt to make the big red creature fly. "_T-to the sea. Fly like an e-eagle—"_

"This isn't going to work, Porky." Lola looked down at the creature as it growled again. "Please, Gossamer. We need your help. Bugs needs your help."

"_You can fly, you c-can fly, you can fly!"_

"Porky doesn't believe you can fly, but I do." Lola said as she scratched Gossamer's fur. "Come on. Don't you want to save Bugs?"

"What was it that bunny said? Yee-haw? Let's get ready to rumble? Yes, I's done on y'all farmlands? Left turn at A-Albuquerque?... uh… yep-yep?"

Porky and Lola were startled as Gossamer responded to that last command with a grunt as it proceeded to beat the water with its legs. After what seemed like a running start, Gossamer leaped, taking flight and soaring into the air by flapping his arms like some sort of hybrid of a chicken and a very ugly thing. "Y-you did it, Porky!" Lola yelled, ecstatic, as she held on to the saddle for her dear life.

"H-He's flying! He's flying!" Pork yelled as he looked over at the ground below down. "I can't stop projecting m-my happiness over this soon to be daily fact!" He then looked over at his sister, who was smirking. "I-I mean: _cool_. H-he's flying. I am projecting my under reaction t-to this soon to be d-daily fact."

* * *

"No, no, I'm pretty sure flabberflaster isn't a word."

A group of five soldiers were busy playing Super Distracting Scrabble while the soundtrack band took a break nearby. "No, man, I'm pretty sure it is." The second soldier said, trying to put down the f to complete the phrase.

"Oh yeah?" The first soldier asked, stroking his chin. "Put it in a context."

"This cabbage is like a… f-flabberflaster to me." The second soldier said, shrugging. "I don't know, I'm not a dictionary."

"How about flabbergasted?" Bugs said, munching on a carrot, standing right next to the other soldiers. "It means ecstatic. In other words, super happy."

"Oh, and it even matches the letters I have!" The second soldier said, patting Bugs in the shoulder. "Good job, lil' guy."

"By the way, have you guys seen my staff? It looks like a staff. It's made of wood."

All soldiers took a moment to think, talked among themselves and even checked their list of "stuff they're supposed to keep an eye on" until one of the soldiers snapped his fingers and remembered the staff was at one of the quarters nearby. Bugs thanked them and went on his merry way, and the soldiers quickly returned to their Scrabble game.

"That bunny dude looked funny."

"Yeah, he kinda looks like the Avatar."

"… you don't think?..."

All five soldiers looked at Bugs as he walked down the corridor. "Naaah." All of them said in unison, going back to their game. "We are so putting the Fire Nation's public investment into wars to good use." One of the soldiers said, a phrase that garnered many nods and hums of assessment from the other distracted soldiers.

Bugs, having walked past any threats without any major problems, soon spotted his staff hanging from one of the walls. He proudly stepped into the room, only for the door to close behind him, revealing Prince Daffy. "It seems I underestimated you, _Avatar_."

"Look, doc, I don't want to do this. Just let me go outside, alright?" Bugs said, raising his hands defensively. "It'll be better for both of us."

"Outside?!" Daffy scoffed. "I want you to stay inside!"

Bugs' semi-frown turned into a smirk as he suddenly realized the potential for trickery in this duck. Taking a step forward, Bugs adopted a prideful glare. "But I want to step outside!"

"Don't try to trick me, Avatar, you're staying inside!"

A few minutes later…

"Go outside, NOW!" Daffy yelled as Bugs lazily grabbed his staff, stepping out of the room while whistling. The Prince crossed his arms, letting out a chuckle, before he finally realized what he had just done. "_GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!" _He yelled, running after Bugs, throwing multiple fire blasts his way until he finally stepped outside into the upper deck. The bunny turned towards the outraged Prince, who was now stomping towards the Avatar with multiple soldiers behind him.

"Now listen here, _bub!_" Daffy said as two fire balls appeared in his hands. "There's no way out! You're mine, Avatar!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Bugs slyly said as he pressed a button, turning his normal staff into a glider, just as the soundtrack adopted a happier version of Bugs' theme song. "Thanks, fellas!" The bunny said, nodding towards the soundtrack band, who was still playing in the lower deck as he ran off the edge, gliding towards freedom…

… that is, until a duck jumped after him, grabbing his ankle, sending the two plummeting down towards the lower deck of the ship, and right into the soundtrack band, sending all of its members into the sea. The duck and the bunny bounced a few times before coming to a halt, Bugs' glider closing back into a staff as he massaged his head, still dizzy from the fall.

Daffy, however, didn't go through the same process as Bugs. He was already up on his feet, walking up to the Avatar, a look of persistence in his face as even more soldiers backed him. He assumed a fighting stance, the comical expression in his face gone, a change that prompted Bugs to do the same, although he wasn't sure if this was the right choice. Before the fight could begin, a loud growl echoed through the air as Daffy looked up into the sky, completely shocked. "What is THAT?!" He yelled, pointing at the sky. Bugs turned to face the sky, and a big grin appeared on his face as he saw a good old friend.

"Gossamer!"

Bugs turned around, deflecting one of Daffy's firebending attacks by spinning his glider around like a baton. However, this maneuver also propelled him into the air by accident, making him land on the ledge. He leaned precariously over the side, attempting to balance himself, noticing how this scene would be tenser if the soundtrack band was still on the deck and probably not freezing to death. Bugs finally regained his balance, letting out a sigh of relief, only for Daffy to fire another blast at him. He twirled his staff again. Two more blast followed, and Bugs did the same, but this time, he lost the grip on his glider, watching wide-eyed as the object flew into the air, landing several feet away. Bugs ducked, spun and leaped out-of-the-way of more blasts, always landing on the ledge, always trying to keep his balance. "Come on, doc, just stop! Like you're _actually _going to knock out someone who is fluid like the air—"

Having not learned his lesson from the earlier use of sarcasm in dire situations, Bugs ended up taking another blast, and this one did it, knocking him out cold and sending him falling backwards off the ship and into the cold water where he slowly sank. "Bugs!" Lola yelled, horrified. "Bugs! Bugs! Bugs!" were the words that echoed in the cold water as Bugs continued to sink. But, suddenly, his eyes opened, now glowing a bright white, along with his arrow tattoos, as he frowned angrily.

See, it's not a Deus Ex Machina, because we set it up in the last episode.

Bugs steadied himself in the water as a waterspout began to form around him. He raised his hand and rocketed out of the water, erupting from the surface, riding a humongous spinning water vortex. This feat was enough to make pretty much everyone in the battlefield take a step back in horror, but Daffy was the only one that didn't move. You see, as he stared at his enemy's glowing eyes, he knew what he was thinking, and he could feel it coming as Bugs slowly opened his mouth as the water tornado overshadowed it:

"_Apply cold water…" _Bugs said, landing in the upper deck and raising his hands, the water tornado now following his every order. _"… to the BURNED area."_

Daffy didn't even have time to yell "irony" as the water tornado knocked him and several soldiers over the edge of the ship, all of them shouting in surprise as they found themselves falling towards the cold sea. Porky and Lola were watching everything from Gossamer's saddle:

"Did you see what he just did?!" Lola asked, shocked.

"Now that's what I call w-waterbending!" Porky said, nodding.

"Thought you called it freaky magic."

Porky shrugged. "Freakiness is r-relative. Also, him? Not my sister. Although, if you p-p-put on a wig on him…"

But the water show soon stopped, as Bugs collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, his eyes and tattoos no longer glowing. Gossamer, noticing his owner needed help, landed on the deck, allowing Porky and Lola to slide down his side and run to help their friend. "Bugs! Are you okay?" Lola asked, kneeling down beside him.

Bugs weakly opened his eyes, speaking in what sounded more like a whisper. "Porky. Lola. Thanks for coming. Did I… do good?"

Lola smiled. "Yes. Yes you d—"

"Y-you did amazing!" Porky said, squeeing like a little girl. "Whatever i-it is you did, y-you have to d-do it again when anything bad happens!"

"Think I…" Bugs said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Dropped my staff."

"I'll g-get it." Porky said, walking over to Bugs' staff, which was now on the ledge of the ship. He grabbed one side, but let out a yelp of surprise as another hand grabbed the other side. He let out a horrified scream as Daffy attempted to pull himself up onto the deck, soaked and with bits of algae hanging from his armor. "Hello, _bub._" was all the duck said as the two began to struggle for a bit, until Porky poked Daffy repeatedly in the head with the end of the staff, mimicking what Daffy had done to him earlier. Daffy grunted and grunted, eventually letting go of the staff, falling backwards and off the ship, but managing to hold on to the ship's anchor. "Hah! T-t-that's all, sucker!" Porky said, doing a little dance to celebrate the occasion.

"Porky!" Lola yelled as she finished helping Bugs to climb on top of Gossamer's head. "Focus!" The bunny slid down the red creature's side, assuming a fighting stance as some soldiers who had been knocked down by Bugs' water attack stood up. She concentrated on bending out a small stream of water out of a puddle on deck, a feat which apparently befuddled the soldiers. "Seriously?" Lola asked. "This makes all of you… gasp?" She shrugged, using the opportunity to swing her arm around, completely encasing one of the soldiers in ice.

"Hey!" Porky yelled, pointing at his feet, who were also frozen by Lola's waterbending. In fact, the bunny had completely frozen only one soldier: the other ones had only their feet encased in ice. Lola soon climbed Gossamer, while Porky quickly used his boomerang to chip the ice. "I'm just a pig that can walk and talk and has a boomerang." He said to himself as he freed his left foot. "I didn't ask f-for this f-freaky magic!"

"Oh, _now _you call it freaky magic?!" Lola yelled back.

"F-freakiness is RELATIVE!" Porky yelled, freeing his right foot and climbing up Gossamer's sides. "Gossamer, ol' buddy! Get us o-o-out of here! Yep-yep!"

Gossamer grunted, kicking one of the soldiers away with his mighty foot, before taking flight, and disappearing inside the clouds just as Foghorn stepped out into the deck, rubbing his eyes. "I heard the sounds of disappointment and humiliation." He said to himself as he walked over to Daffy, who was pretty much boiling with rage as he finally got back on board the ship after being knocked out of it. Two times. By _kids_. "Well, seems like the Fire Nation's greatest threat is a little _kid_."

"That little kid, Uncle." Daffy said, surprisingly holding back the urge to just punch everything in his way. "Pretty much destroyed my entire ship and even pierced it with a giant _ice spike_."

"Doesn't change the fact it's still a little kid." Foghorn said, stroking his chin.

"I won't underestimate him again, that you can be sure of." Daffy said as he turned to the soldiers. "Dig the ship out! Follow them! And bring me officer Patel, I want to punch someone in the face! Next time, Uncle, next time we meet the Avatar, he'll be my prisoner."

"Oh, you have no idea how much that is coming back to bite you in the butt, son." Foghorn said, looking over at the damage. "You really have _no _idea…"

"Are you going to stay there looking at nothing or are you actually going to help me?"

Foghorn took one good look at Daffy and swiftly grabbed the plank of wood from his sleeve, whacking Daffy in the head with it once more. "Never, I say, never interrupt your Uncle's obvious foreshadowing." He said to Daffy, turning around just in time to _not _see his nephew fall off the ship once more.

* * *

Up in the sky, Gossamer lazily soared through the clouds, now flying by simply flapping his legs. Bugs was sitting on top of his head, while the two siblings were sitting in the back, excitedly talking about the events that just happened, and interrupting Gossamer's game of Crosswords (what had five letters and rhymed with disappointment?):

"How did you do that?!" Lola asked, bewildered. "The thing with the… water and the flibbity-flobbity and the glowy-owy and the scabadabopop!"

"I don't know." Bugs said, looking slightly downcast. "Just… did it. Like this voice was telling me what to do."

"… why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because… because I never wanted to be the Avatar." Bugs said, looking down at the clouds behind us just to see the spirits of the soundtrack band floating into the Spirit World. "Alright, folks, give it up for the soundtrack band! You fellas did great!"

The soundtrack band simply nodded back before going from this one to the next one, in the hopes "the next one" wouldn't include being treated as comic relief characters:

"But Bugs, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return just so we can put the huge load that is ending the war on his back so the fault isn't ours when stuff doesn't go our way!" Lola said, crawling forward.

"And just how am I supposed to do that, Lola?" Bugs said, crossing his arms. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a big buff guy that can sneeze and destroy an entire army. Although… that does sound interesting."

"According to the legend," Lola said, counting her fingers, "you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"How come you know these things now, but back then, you couldn't even put two and two together and realize I'm the Avatar?" Bugs asked.

"If we go to the North Pole, we can learn waterbending! And we can learn it together!"

Bugs couldn't help but smile. "And then I can advance my relationship with you to acceptable levels of romance!"

"And Porky, I'm sure you'll get to knock- or run away in fear from, your choice- some firebender heads on the way." Lola said, turning to her brother.

"I'd like that." Porky said, clasping his hands. "I-I'd _reaaaally _like that. Mwa. Mwaha. MWAHAHA. MWAHAHAHAHAHA—will I get a possible love interest?"

"If we have space in the budget for something, yes." Lola said, turning back to Bugs. "Then we're all in this together!"

"Overly optimistic statement!" Bugs said, jumping into the saddle and pulling out a rolled up scroll from god knows where. "Alright, but before I learn waterbending, we have some _serious _business to attend to." He unrolled the scroll, revealing a map of the world. "Here, here, here and here." He said, pointing to four locations scattered around the world.

"What are we going to do there?" Lola asked, curious.

"Well, on this one, we'll have a breather episode. On this one, we'll find a town with a dark and mysterious secret which we'll then discover is just a guy in a mask. Over here, we'll do a completely pointless filler episode which will have us breaking character and me delivering the most anti-climatic, out-of-character solution to a conflict! And on this one, we'll completely shatter the viewer's expectation by unexpectedly killing off an important character! All with some important heartwarming moments scattered through and some very obvious foreshadowing for season two!" Bugs said, very excited, his eyes wide with excitement, as Gossamer flew towards the sun, grunting in pain at the fact he was staring right at it.

**To be continued!**

**Next Episode: **A Very Important Location in the South


End file.
